User blog:101st Mitsunari/A dead space 2 story
GUYS, READ MY PROFILE TO SEE THE INTRODUCTION OF THE STORY, I AM PLANNNG TO MAKE A "REAL" TITLE HERE'S A LINK: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User:101st_Mitsunari "Ahh shit! The glass is about to break!" Private James Pendergraft said. "I'm pretty sure you're basic security RIG will protect you!" Dakota replied. The glass had a crack, getting larger as the Pack was banging on the glass. "Hurry up, you damn contamination!"James yelled. A transmission was sentnto James and Dakota. "You alright up there?" Hunter asked. "Well, these creatures are trying to break the glass in the decontamination room,sir!" Dakota answered. "Do you have the situaton under control?" Hunter asked again. 3 Pack were gathered around the window, banging on it. "Ummm... Yeah?" James replied. "Alright, Wait- STEVE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!" Hunter yelled. The transmission ended. The pack broke through the window. "Oh shit!" Dakota yelled. Dakota fired a grenade from his Pulse Rifle, killing 6 pack. Having no idea James was being killed by a Slasher Dakota continued to fight. Blood was being sprayed from the limbless pack. After the fight, Dakota noticed James wasn't there, only seeing blood where he was standing. "James!? JAMES!? Da Fuck!?" He yelled. He felt an immense pain in his back, and while looking down, seeing a slashers blade piercing through his Rigs armor. "I...Hate....Kids..." Dakota said while falling down. Dakota saw that his rig was red, and used a medium med pack. He noticed he wasn't in the room he was while being stabbed, instead in a vent. A security guards body was beside him, and he looked at his armor. It read: Private James Pendergraft. His body had been split in half. He crawled out of the vent, only to be greeted by a redish rock lying on the ground. He picked it up, only to have an severe headache. He dropped it. He contacted Hunter. "You there Sarge?" Dakota asked. "Yeah, Steven is bleeding pretty bad, but I gave him a med pack and he's feeling a bit better. He can walk now." Hunter said. "James is KIA." Dakota said, quickly. "What? You're kidding me, right?" Hunter said in disbelief. "No sir." Dakota answered. "Well...May he rest in peace." Hunter said. The leader of Delta platoon contacted Hunters squad saying: "Gamma squad! We need help over at the engineering bay! We have 17 casualties, and have 7 other soldiers left!" The leader said. Dakota told the leader: "Hold tight, I'm sure the rest of my squad is coming too!" "Okay- Wait! What the fuck!? Shoot it! Open fire! Fire at will! Well, don't fire at will, just shoot RIGHT NOW!" The leader yelled to the rest of his platoon while a Tripod appeared from a large door. Dakota contacted Hunter saying: "Did you get that transmission?" "Yeah." "We're going to assist them, I'm hoping you're doing the same?" "I am sir." Dakota replied. "Alright then, regroup with Delta Platoon." Hunter commanded Steve and Dakota. THE ACTION BEGINS! Dakota ran through a hallway, only to be greeted by A large Brute. "Holy shit!!" He yelled. He quickly contacted Hunter saying "Got a delay here, can't respond right now!". This brute was almost 2 times as large as a normal, having almost 20 bodies packed into it. Dakota saw a VERY large window, and thought: "Maybe this shit can't breath in space!" He shot the window with his Pulse rifle, and it sucked the brute right out. Then he crawled toward a door, and opened it. When the door shut, the room had oxygen again. Dakota took a deep breath. He contacted Hunter again. "Sir, I'm close to you're location." Dakota told Hunter. "Great, we'll wait here for you." Hunter replied. He ended the transmission. Dakota walked to the door to the left, and saw a narrow hallway. As he walked down it, he had another intense headache. Then he had to take his helmet off, because he felt a feeling that he was about to puke. He felt something going up his throat, and then he threw up, containing blood. "Must be because I was stabbed..." Dakota told himself. When he exited the hallway, he saw Steve and Hunter waiting for him. "You ready?" Hunter asked. "Yes sir." Dakota told Hunter, while putting his helmet back on. Hunter opened the door, while Dakota and Steve were following. When they entered the Engineering Bay, they were aimed at by a Security Guard. "Oh, Gamma squad, we have alot of casualties, we got a barricade set up to keep those creatures away!" The Guard said. "We also blocked the vents." The guard said. "Good." Steve said. In the distance, someone yelled, most likely a Security guard, "What the hell!? Theirs this one Fucker that is regenerating! Keep shooting!". Another person yelled: "I'm almost outta ammo! Keep those Exploding things away! I said-- Why didn't you shoot it you dumbass!? Now go grab another object and place it there!" And yet another scream: "But sir- Oh god! Oh god! Get it off me! Get it the fuck off me! AH! Someone help!" Gunshots were being fired constantly, and more screams and growls were coming from below the bay. "Well, gamma, Theirs so many Creatures on this Ship that we can't risk all of these creatures getting on the Sprawl. Oh, and by the way, we have 5 soldiers down there, and we would really need more Soldiers down there." The Security guard said. "Hey guys, I have some sort of Sniper Rifle, I'll stay up here and provide support." Dakota said. Hunter and Steve nodded, almost exactly at the same time. The barricade was made of Riot shields, sandbags, luggage, and other debris. Dakota looked down and saw 7 Security guards, and thinking the 2 on the right were Steve and Hunter. There were also 19 bodies behind the Security Guards. Dakota took aim through the scope, and blew the arm off a Pregnant. The pregnant attempted to let his payload out but failed, because Dakota shot it's other arm off. A whole line of Stalkers started to charge in a line. "Shoot the fuck out of them!" Yelled a security guard. Dakota took the leg off a stalker, then finally shooting it in the head, killing it. A Stalker slammed into a shield and nearly broke it in half, and then a Security guard shot it to death with a Pulse rifle. All of the stalkers were killed. Then a wall broke in front of the Barricade. "Oh my god! What the fuck!? HOLY SHIT!!!" Was the many examples of screams. What looked like a Very large group of necromorphs(Much like the one in chapter 13.) started to rush in. "SHOOT THEM!" Yelled someone. The security guards all shot at the charging Necromorphs. The shield the Stalker rammed into, was the first to be broken. The Security guard was cut in half from a Slashers blade. The whole thing was a disaster. The Security guard beside him had to shoot the Slasher that killed the Security guard, taking his attention off the charging necromorphs, resulting in him having his leg stabbed by a Lurker's tentacles and then was stabbed in the neck, causing decaptitation. Someone yelled: "Form a box! Form a fucking box!" Dakota continued to shoot the necromorphs, occasionally shooting the biggest necromorph, such as a Tall Puker or Pregnant. All of the security guards below formed a box, while the ones on the side shot the Necromorphs that attempted to flank the other guards. Dakota noticed a Necromorph that standed out. It was an Exploder. Dakota thought: "What would happen if I shot that sack on his arm?" He decided to. He shot the sack, causing a large explosion, killing man necromorphs. An extremely quick transmission was sent by Hunter "Good shot!" Hunter said before ending the transmission. Suddenly a female Tripod appeared, and marched through the necromorphs, occasionally killing some. The Tripod lifted its tongue, and forced its tongue through a riot shield, stabbing a Security guard. The tongue lifted up the Guard, breaking up the formation. The guard yelled: "Shoot it! For gods sake, fucking shoot it!" The other guards focused its attention to the tripod. The tripod threw the Security guard up in the air, tearing him to pieces. "FALL BACK!!!" A guard yelled. The security guards dropped their shields and ran to Dakotas area. A security guard tripped in the chaos, and then he was absorbed into the Necromorph group, most likely dying. As a security guard ran by him, he said "Dakota, come on! Steves in front of you, and he's really slow!" Hunter yelled to Dakota. Dakota started to sprint toward Hunter. He passed him after about 4 seconds. "Where are we going!?" Steve asked. "We're going back to the sprawl!" Hunter told Steve. "But what about the creatures that are coming after us!?" Dakota asked. "It doesn't matter! Tiedemann won't be happy though!" Hunter answered. They continued running until they were back in the Sprawl. The squad looked back and saw the other security guards still running, but their was less security guards then before. As they entered the Concourse, Hunter told the squad to stop. Hunter contacted Tiedemann. "Sir, we have many casualties! We need reinforcements!" Hunter begged Tiedemann. "I'm sorry, Seargent Derrick, but all of the remaining security guards are in the Evac operation. The nearest one near you and you're squad is in the room to the right, they need much help with evacuating the civilians. It's another docking bay. 6 other squads are there, so you could bet there is many Necromorphs there, too." Tiedemann said. "Necromorphs?" Dakota asked. "Nevermind. Director Tiedemanm out." Tiedemann said before ending the transmission. "Well, lets go." Hunter said while walking to the room toward the right. "Tiedemann must be hiding something." Steve said. " I think what he means is the names of these creatures are Necromorphs." Hunter told Steve. When the squad entered the room, many Security guards were fighting off many [Twitchers and Security Slashers. "Damn." Dakota remarked, while reloading his Pulse rifle. As they walked toward the Security guards, one screamed out: "Make sure that transport gets out of here! Wait, No! No! Fuck no! Kill that thing that went into the ship!" A security guard said right before being decapitated by a Twitcher. "Come on!" Hunter told Steve and Dakota. They ran towards the security guards even faster, while still firing at the Necromorphs. 2 Security guards went into the ship. Screams were being heard from it. Then an arm flew out of the door. "Dammit, keep moving!" Hunter told them again. "Yes sir!" Dakota said while running. They were still 70 meters away from the Security guards. The ship started to take off. "Holy shit!" Screamed Steve, "Fuck!" Hunter yelled. "Fuckin--" Dakota screamed. Oddly, they all said that at the same time. The ship exploded, incinerating the Necromorphs and Security Guards alike. "No!" Yelled Hunter. Hunter sent a transmission to Tiedemann, saying: "Sir, the evac ship just exploded!" "What?You can't be serious." Teidemann said. "Sir I AM serious!" Hunter told teidemann. "Well... I have a new mission. The Titan mines are under attack, and that's really close to the Government sector. A new security guard is coming to meet you. His name is Jacobson Higgons. He's a private. Good luck." Teidemann told hunter before shutting off the transmission. An door open. "Is this Gamma squad, 71D?" A security guard holding a pulse rifle asked. "Yeah." Dakota told him. "I'm Jacobson Higgons. Just call me Jacob. Oh, I'm a private too!" The security guard said. "Well, welcome to the squad." Hunter told Jacob. "Welcome." Steve said. "Were going to Titan mines. I hear theirs a shit load of these creatures down there." Dakota said. "Alright guys, let's go." Hunter commanded. When the squad entered an elevator, a Drag Tentacle picked up Hunter by the foot. "Oh my fucking god!" Jacob yelled. "Ah hell! Help!" Hunter yelled. Dakota and Jacob grabbed hunters hands while attempting to pull him away. Steve tried to stop the elevator, but Hunter was knocked down by the Drag tentacle and was nearly dragged out, but then when the elevator started and started moving, his waist was near the floor by the elevator, and then when it went down a few feet, it ripped hunter in half, leaving hunters top half in the elevator. Hunter then proceeded with his last words: "I'm not gonna make it...Just tell my child...My wife...To stay safe..." Hunter said. Hunter died of shock and blood loss. "Oh shit!" Steve yelled. "Well...Fuck...I'm contacting Tiedemann..." Dakota said. "WHYYYY!?WHYYYY!?The few minutes with this leader was a good one..." Jacob said sarcastically. "Shut the fuck up! Hunter was a good friend to me, this isn't anything to fucking joke about!" Steve yelled. Jacob looked down in disappointment. "Teidemann! Hunter just died!" Tiedemann looked busy, in fact, he said to another Security guard, "Send more people to kill him!" "Sir!" Dakota yelled. "Wait, what? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice somebody was contacting me. "Hunters dead!" "Oh wow. Seriously...Fuck! He was one of my best soldiers! Know what, you can be leader. I'm tired of this. I'm losing too many good soldiers, and being contacted constantly, and having to deal with another classified project!" Teidemann said. "Thank you sir, and...I'm sorry if I bothered you." Dakota said. "Okay.Okay... Director Teidemann out. "Well, looks like I'm a sergeant now." Dakota said. "Oh wow. Fucking Tiedemann..." Steve Mumbled while waiting for the elevators door to open. "Well then Sergeant Dakota, what's our missions objective?" Jacob asked. "Hunter told you." Dakota told Jacob. "May Hunter Derrick rest in peace..." Dakota said. The door opened. Alright Gamma, stick together and terminate all hostiles!" Dakota told everyone. "Yes sir." Steve said. Wait... Is that...Nope. That's not my brother.He's also a security guard." Jacob said. "Please, shut the fuck up." Dakota said. Jacob sighed. "Yes sir..." Jacob said. A creature moved from one rock to another rock. "Watch you're back." Steve said. Category:Blog posts